Enchanted
by super.nerd49
Summary: Scathach is alone. She rarely sees her immortal friends, Joan is in France with Saint Germain, Sophie is finishing her education in San Francisco. Niten and Aiofe were married, and she hasn't seen Josh in centuries. No one has. Marethyu has been keeping his distance. What happens when Scatty sees a familiar face in Scotland? T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. The plot is mine. Set after _Enchantress_ in the 21st century. SPOILER ALERT. It will give things away if you haven't read _Enchantress._**

Scathach the Shadow wandered. She wandered over the Earth, through countless Shadowrealms, going on the occasional adventure with her good friends, Joan of Arc and Sophie Newman. But, by the start of the twenty-first century, things had slowed down.

Joan and Saint Germain had settled down in Paris once more, and Saint Germain was working on his newest album. They'd just returned from a trip to Australia, where he was promoting his music.

Sophie had moved back in with the Elder Tsagaglalal, who was taking the place as her "parental figure", though Sophie was almost ten thousand years old. Sophie had decided to finish her education in this century, though she had studied throughout the years.

Scathach hadn't seen either woman in almost a decade.

Now, the Warrior Maid found herself looking out onto the Isle of Skye in Scotland. Home. She'd never thought she'd return, but she needed to see her old home. See what had happened to it over the millennia.

"Scathach the Shadow. A surprise," a male voice said from behind her. She froze, but didn't draw her weapons. Slowly, she turned to see a man in a long black cloak, a hood hiding his face.

"Who are you?" she asked carefully.

"I think you know," the man said, and he pulled the hood off with his right hand. Scathach took in a quick breath. Blue eyes looked back at her, and unruly blonde hair fell into them. A hook took the place of his left hand.

"Marethyu," she whispered. Then, even more quietly; "Josh."

He smiled. "Scatty." She smiled too, for a fleeting moment. "The years have been treating you well?" he asked.

"Yes, and you?" she replied. It had been so long since she'd seen him, centuries, millennia, even, and yet, she was being very curt and polite. It was the same Josh Newman she'd met in San Francisco that night Nicholas had brought the twins to her dojo, but, he looked older. More mature, she decided.

"I've been fine." There was a pregnant pause. "Scatty, honestly, come give an old friend a hug." Her mask broke, and she smiled for real this time. She walked towards him and gave him a short hug. She noted that he kept the hook well away from her.

"What, what should I be calling you?" she asked. To call him 'Josh' was comfortable, but it didn't seem proper, considering his newest title.

"Josh is fine, if you want," he replied. "Care to take a walk with me?" he asked. Scathach nodded, and they walked to the shore. "After all these years, you've finally returned here," he noted.

"You knew I would," she said. Josh laughed.

"It was always a possibility. You could've decided not to, though, but then, we wouldn't have met up. I'm glad you chose to return," Josh said, smiling.

"So am I." There was a pause as the two immortals stood on the shoreline. "I really missed this place. It was my home, more than anywhere else ever has, or will," the Warrior said, glancing sideways at Josh. He nodded.

There was another pause, and Scathach spoke up again. "Just listen to us. We haven't seen each other for, who knows how long, and we barely speak. I haven't seen you for years, Josh."

"I saw you at Aiofe and Niten's wedding."

Scatty turned to look at him. "You were there?" He nodded. "I didn't see you."

"I didn't want you to see me. Only Niten and Aiofe knew I was there." He paused, thinking. Then, a grin, in resemblance to when he had first met her, spread across his face. "You looked gorgeous, by the way. All of you did."

Slightly dumbstruck, she took a moment to respond. "Thank you," was all she managed. She had been Aiofe's maid of honour, and Sophie and Joan her bridesmaids. She was still mulling over the fact that Josh had been a part of their lives, and they hadn't known it. "What other _occasions_ did you attend that we didn't know about?"

"Funerals, Sophie's graduation, birthdays," he said simply. "I went to things I should have gone to, as a brother and as a friend." Scatty nodded. "How is Sophie?"

Scatty looked at him, confused. "She's your sister," she said. "I haven't seen her in a while, to be honest."

Josh thought carefully about what he was going to say next. "I was thinking of going to visit her at Tsagaglalal's house in San Francisco. Do you want to come?"

For the second time that day, Scathach was caught off guard. "You want me to come to your family reunion?" She started shaking her head. "I'll make my own time to go see Sophie, Josh, I don't want to intrude-"

"You're pretty much a part of our family, Scatty," Josh cut her off. "I mean, it's pretty messed up as it is. Sophie and I aren't even twins, but-"

"Don't say that," Scatty muttered. "Please don't say that. You're as close as twins, you were raised as twins, you are twins. You are sun and moon, silver and gold. Josh, don't say you're not twins."

Josh looked down at the hook attached to his left arm. "You're right. We are twins. I shouldn't have said that." He looked back at her. "So, are you coming or not?"

Scatty thought. "I'd love to see her."

Josh smiled. "Come with me, then." He held his right hand out to her. "You don't have anything that you need?" Scatty shook her head and took his hand.

Immediately, their clothes changed, she into black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black tee, much like her usual clothing, but more modern. Josh was now wearing blue jeans, a faded red T-shirt and a thin black leather jacket. The hook on his left hand had been replaced by a black glove.

Josh studied the black glove, flexing the fingers. "What do you think?" he asked, looking at it. Scathach also studied it, then sighed.

"Makes you look slightly like a biker," she said, laughing. Josh sighed, but shrugged.

"It's temporary."

Together, they walked back to the road, where a black Jeep was waiting for them. Scatty had arrived here through a leygate, but knew that it would be closed. Besides, it would just take them back into the Shadowrealm she had been in, and not San Francisco.

"Where'd you get this?" Scatty asked. "And what driving instructor would give a license to someone with a hook for their left hand?" Josh laughed.

"It's a friend's, here in Scotland. They said I could borrow it for the day." They drove into town, where he dropped the Jeep off around the back of a store. He put the keys behind the license plate.

Josh looked at Scatty. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She raised her eyebrows.

"Really, Josh?"

"Scatty, if you don't take my arm, your clothes will change back, and suddenly you'll be walking around downtown with weapons strapped to your back. I suggest you take my arm," Josh said. Scatty rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. "This form of magic is only sustained by touch, when transferred to another person. If not, it will wear off in a matter of minutes."

"You just want to hold my hand," Scatty said, joking with him. Sophie had once told her that, when they had first met, Josh had developed at crush on her.

Josh grinned. "That too."

"So, Marethyu, where are we headed?" Scatty asked in an undertone.

Josh raised his eyebrows at his other title, but didn't comment. "An abandoned farm, two minutes walk from here. There's a leygate there that will take us to San Francisco."

"You really do know everything," Scatty joked. Josh didn't reply.

As they walked, a couple of teenage boys watched them with interest. One of the bigger ones nodded at Scatty, and the three others with him grinned wickedly. She watched them out of the corner of her eye, and laughed on the inside. They thought they could take her, because she was so small. They'd regret that.

They started walking towards the couple.

"You see them?" Josh asked in rapid Gaelic, his mouth barely moving.

"You take one, I'll take the other three," she replied in the same language.

Josh laughed quietly. "You insult me, Scatty. I _could _take them all, if I wanted to. Two and two, then?" Scatty realized she had forgotten how much Josh had learned. He was tall and lanky, but not without muscle.

The four boys had caught up with them. Scatty felt Josh's grip on her hand tighten. _Wait_.

"Mornin'," the biggest one said in an American accent. Oh joy. The couple ignored them. "Hey! I said morning," he repeated.

Josh stopped and pulled Scatty to his side. "I heard you," he replied.

"We just came to take a look at your little friend here," the leader continued. That was when the truth hit her, they weren't looking to fight her, they were looking to fight Josh _for_ her.

She felt Josh press his hand to the small of her back. _Wait_.

"Is that so?" Josh replied smoothly. "Well, we really have to get going."

"You don't have to go anywhere, not at this moment," another sneered, and the other two laughed. "We aren't done with you." They were looking at Scatty like she was a piece of meat.

Josh allowed the magic to waver, and they caught a glimpse of his left hand, which he had resting on Scatty's left shoulder. Or rather, the hook that replaced it. The magic was restored in seconds, but the group had seen enough. Seen Scatty's weapons, seen Josh, Marethyu, Death, in his usual state. Seen magic.

They each took a step backward, but regained their composure quickly. The leader motioned for two of his burly cronies to grab Scatty. Josh let her go without a fight, and only when they had grabbed her did she react.

Both feet shot out at either thug, and she kicked them both in the groin. The one holding her left arm let go and fell to the ground. She spun and punched the other one in the face, breaking his nose with an audible _crack!_, and then kicking him in the stomach. He dropped her, and she landed lightly beside Josh.

The leader ambled towards Josh, while the other went for Scatty. She made short work of him, and he dropped to the ground just as Josh pressed on the leader's pressure point. He fell at Josh's feet.

Josh held his hand out to Scatty, and they continued on their way, leaving three groaning, and one unconscious, thugs behind. If anyone had been looking on, they were gone now.

"Three for me, one for you," Scatty said in a sing-song voice.

"I could've taken the last two, had you not decided to fight him."

Scathach laughed. "Sure," she said. "Nice touch with the hook, though. It really threw them."

Josh gasped in a mocking way. "Scathach, The Warrior Maid, the Shadow, King Maker and Daemon Slayer, complimenting me? I don't believe it."

"Same old Josh, I see."

They reached the farm, and Josh pointed to the barn. "Just outside the doors," he said, leading her over to a tree. A golden pillar emanated from the ground, which went all the way to the sky. Saint Germain had taught her to see leygates.

"Good, it's gold. It'll be easier for me to activate." Josh's aura flared, and then he stepped into the pillar. He vanished. Seconds later, his hand appeared, waving her in. She followed him...

...and found herself in a alley, sitting next to Josh. He was looking around thoughtfully.

"Know where we are?" she asked. Josh nodded slowly, then stood up.

"This way," he said. Scatty grabbed his arm, and he turned. "What?" She smirked and gestured to his cloak and hook.

"Loose the cape, Marethyu. Sophie wants to see Josh." He muttered something incoherent, probably _oh_, and then restored the magic. They strolled down the road, and Josh led the way to Tsagaglalal's house.

They turned onto the street, and then the driveway. Josh stopped there. "Ready?" Scathach asked. He nodded, and strode up the driveway. The Warrior Maid trailed a few steps behind.

Josh knocked on the door. Suddenly, someone screamed.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? My first SINF multi-chap fic. Dun dun dun. I have to say, I didn't love the ending of _Enchantress_, but I didn't hate it.**

**Please let me know what you think. Lovely review button just below.**

**~nerdy**


	2. Chapter 2

**© Michael Scott, as much as I wish otherwise.**

The door was flung open and Sophie dashed out, launching herself at her brother. Josh caught her and pulled her in for a hug. Both twins were talking at the same time, and Scathach couldn't understand a word of it, but the twins obviously knew. Sophie was crying, laughing, smiling and was obviously furious at Josh for distancing himself.

Sophie looked over Josh's shoulder and saw Scathach. She untangled herself from her brother and the two hugged as well. "It's so good to see you, Scatty."

"You too, Soph," Scatty replied. "It's been a while since the wedding." The two stopped hugging and turned to see Josh being smothered by Tsagaglalal. The elderly woman planted a kiss on Josh, who grimaced.

"No phone call, no letter, nothing! In this day and age, there are so many ways to communicate!" She looked around Josh and saw Scatty. "Scathach, so good to see you." She turned her gaze back on Josh.

"Tsagaglalal," he began in a calming tone. "I've been doing what I'm supposed to."

"You still could've contacted us!" Tsagaglalal grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Laughing, Sophie and Scatty followed.

The strange group settled around the kitchen table, and Sophie put the kettle on for tea. Tsagaglalal fixed Josh with a unblinking stare, and he shifted uncomfortably. Sophie took her place between Scatty and her brother, and she began talking animatedly.

Scathach was content to listen for a while, tuning out, just letting the sound of their voices drift through her consciousness, when she heard her name. "Scatty?" Sophie repeated, and the Warrior Maid blinked, coming back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" she asked. She rarely let her guard down like that, but she felt so safe and secure here, it couldn't be helped.

Sophie laughed. "I was saying that Joan said that she was eventually going to come visit, but I'm not sure when..." She trailed off and both tuned into the conversation passing between Marethyu and Tsagaglalal.

"So, _Marethyu_, no kiss for your old Aunt Agnes?" Tsagaglalal asked. Josh smiled and rolled his eyes, but gave the woman a kiss on the cheek anyway. She smiled smugly and continued. "As much as you may be Death, or whoever you are now, Josh Newman, I'll always be your aunt, and you'll treat me as such, the same goes for you, Sophie."

"Yes, Tsagag- Aunt Agnes," the twins replied, and then Sophie got up to make tea. "So, Josh, how are the Flamels?" she asked. Josh shifted uncomfortably, like he didn't want to talk about it in much depth.

"They're well," he said, but nothing more. Scatty and Sophie exchanged a look, but didn't press the subject.

"And, Scatty, have you seen Aiofe and Niten recently?" Sophie asked, placing mugs before each immortal.

Scatty nodded. "They're well, too. Aiofe is thinking about making a Shadowrealm with Niten. I warned them that if they did, you'd all be wanting to see it," the petite vampire said, grinning and showing off her pointed incisors. Sophie laughed.

They began recounting their trips, and what they'd been up to. Eventually, Tsagaglalal got up and left the three of them to talk. When they had, more or less, finished talking, it was dark outside.

"Where are you staying?" Sophie asked Scatty. It was obvious that Josh was staying in the house.

She shrugged. "I'll find somewhere..." She trailed off with the look Sophie gave her. "I suppose I can stay here," she said instead. Sophie smiled.

Scatty was reading when Sophie found her. Both Josh and Tsagaglalal were sleeping, or, at least resting. Who knew what either immortal did now.

Sophie knocked softly, as it was well past midnight. Scatty smiled at her and set the book down. "Hey, Soph."

"Hey, Scatty. How is everything?" the blonde asked.

Scatty patted the spot on the couch beside her, sitting up straight. "Wonderful, thanks again- Soph, are you crying?" she asked. It was only then that she had noticed the bags under her eyes, which were puffy and red.

"It's-" she began, but broke down. Scatty pulled her closer for a hug. Scatty knew it was out of character for her, but she also knew that her friend needed a hug. While Sophie was crying, Scatty felt a pair of eyes on them. She looked up to see Josh's form leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and hook glinting slightly in the low light. He nodded once before vanishing into the darkness.

"Scatty, it's Saint Germain," Sophie finished, bringing Scathach's attention back to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sophie sniffed, sitting up straighter. "Monster attack, Joan thought it was a minotaur. It took him, Scatty. I don't know where, but, it took him." Sophie was no longer crying. Scatty knew that she thought of Joan and Saint Germain as the parents she never had, and they were the closest the twins had ever gotten.

"When? How did you find out?" Scatty asked.

Sophie smiled. "Joan called me, because she knows where to find me. She's on our way here. Now," she added thoughtfully.

As she said it, they both heard someone stumble at the front door, and then knock. Scatty and Sophie both stood, and Sophie opened the door. Joan of Arc was standing on the step, hands on her hips, looking between the two, a miffed expression on her face.

"Well, ladies, it looks like we have yet another adventure on our hands."

**A/N: A slight filler chapter... ah well, I felt bad about not having posted anything for you guys, so I wrote this. It's still going along with what I've been thinking about for this story, so I guess it's just a short lead in to the rest.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and again, I'm so sorry this is so short. I've been so busy between work and, well, work, that I'm home for two hours between the times of eight and eight. Gah!**

**The next chapter will be posted quickly, er, as quickly as possible.**

**- I received a pm about Josh/Marethyu's name in this story. I know most stories call him Marethyu and only Marethyu, but it seems unnatural that his sister and good friends would call him anything but Josh. It's natural for me, and that's what I'm going with.**

**If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask through pm or a review. I'd be happy to answer.**

**This is nerdy, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**© Michael Scott**

Scatty had just finished packing her bag when Sophie brought Josh back downstairs. Joan was in the kitchen with Tsagaglalal, and had been explaining what had happened to her husband.

Sophie had pulled herself together, and had a look of hard determination on her face. Josh looked similar, but also slightly bemused. Scathach wondered what was confusing him.

They all sat down at the kitchen table, and Joan began the full story.

"We just returned from Australia, and were on our way to the house," Joan began. They all listened intently, searching for clues as to where and why Saint Germain had been taken. "He had just pulled onto our road when something massive hit the driver's side of the car. I jumped out, and I know Germain did too, and watched as it threw the car twenty feet. From then, I assumed it was a minotaur."

Josh nodded. "Horns and all?" Joan nodded.

"When we'd recovered slightly, it was already coming towards us. Germain used some fire while I worked with my aura, but it managed to grab hold of him, and then they vanished."

"Just like that?" Scatty asked.

Joan nodded. "No trace at all. We weren't at a leygate, there was no sign of magic used, they just vanished."

Tsagaglalal was doing some hard thinking. Then, without a word, she stood up and left the room. Josh was also thinking, his fingers were drumming on the wooden surface, a habit he hadn't lost over the thousands of years.

"Was there anyone with something against Germain?" he asked.

They all stared at him, and Sophie voiced their thoughts. "Josh, this is Saint Germain. Of course there's someone with something against him."

He rolled his eyes but continued talking to Joan. "Any Elders that you know of with a grudge, or immortals?"

Joan sighed. "Several immortals, and a few Elders."

"Which Elders?" Sophie asked.

Joan began listing them on her fingers. "Thor, Sobek, Erebos, Nyx, and Serqet."

Josh groaned. "The Norse god of thunder and battle, the Egyptian god of crocodiles and alligators, the Greek god of darkness and shadow, the Greek goddess of night, and the Egyptian goddess of scorpions. Fantastic."

Sophie laughed at the trouble Saint Germain could get himself into. "Well, we can pretty much rule out Thor, Sobek and Serqet, as minotaurs are Greek. So, Erebos and Nyx are who we're looking for."

Josh nodded. "Sort of. We can't completely forget about the others, but the Greeks are most likely to be using a minotaur."

Scatty cut in. "Well, does anyone know where we might find them?"

"Erebos has been in his Shadowrealm for the past fifteen years, and Nyx was last spotted somewhere in Brazil last month. Thor is in Iceland, Sobek is in the Amazon rainforest, and Serqet is somewhere near Africa," Josh stated simply.

"Right, because we all keep tabs on every Elder in existence." Josh laughed at his sister.

No one had noticed Tsagaglalal come back into the room. "I've set up a temporary leygate that will take you to Paris. From there, you'll find your way. I don't want to lose this connection, follow me downstairs if you're ready."

With confused glances, they followed the Elder downstairs, and saw the 'temporary leygate' in the middle of the room. "This house is on a leyline, leading right to Paris." And then, just like old Aunt Agnes would have, she smiled. "Have fun, and be safe."

They knew they would be fine, four immortals, Death, The Warrior Maid, Joan of Arc and the Silver. They each stepped through the leygate, Josh first, and Scatty last.

* * *

After her stomach settled, Scatty looked around. They were in an abandoned alley off one of the main roads. People hurried past the dark alley, not sparing it a second glance.

Sophie was already on her feet and walking, and she glanced back to where the others were standing. "It's just after eleven o'clock in the morning."

"That makes sense, it was just after two when we left," Joan said, nodding. "Come on, I know where we're going, but not where we are."

They followed her out into the streets, Josh casting a quick spell to change his and Scatty's clothes, as both were wearing conspicuous clothing. Sophie and Joan blended right in.

"_Bonjour, monsieur..._" Joan stopped a man and asked him for some directions. He pointed towards the end of the road and then told her to go right. "_Merci_," she said, and they continued.

"He thought I was very peculiar, I can tell," Joan whispered.

Scatty laughed. "That's because you speak more fluently than he did, and had to ask for directions, and you have an accent that hasn't been heard for hundreds of years," she explained. The others laughed.

After ten minutes of walking, they stopped at a small road. "This way," Joan said, and they arrived at one of their safe-houses. Scatty noticed all the police cars and private investigators around.

Joan let them in and Scatty and Josh changed while she and Sophie packed some extra food and weapons into their packs.

"Joan, take us to where Germain was abducted," Josh said as he returned downstairs, flexing his new hand. Scatty followed him, tying a bandana around her hair.

"Everyone have everything? Good. Alright, this way." Sophie locked the door behind her, and Joan took them to a spot across the street, a yard or so down the road.

Everything was surrounded by yellow police tape. "They're still investigating," she said. "All I've told them is that Germain and I were returning home when he lost control of the car. Neither of us sustained injuries, and Germain wants to stay out of the media."

Josh began to cross the tape, and a police man began speaking to him in rapid French. "_Monsieur..._" Josh held up a hand and explained something to the man, also in rapid-fire French. He gestured to Sophie and Scatty, and all she caught was him explaining that they were part of his team. The man paled, and he quickly allowed them entrance.

Josh examined the car while Sophie and Scatty went through the scene together, speaking in Gaelic so no one would overhear.

"So, if this is where the car landed..." Sophie said, looking over to several spots a ways away. "Then the minotaur must have been-"

"Over here," Joan cut in.

Scatty glanced at Josh, who nodded and continued looking at the overturned vehicle. They all moved to the spot Joan had indicated, and Scatty crouched down, Sophie beside her.

"How did they vanish, Joan? This looks like it would have been a flash, or something, there's a scorch mark..." Scatty trailed her finger through the dark spot on the ground, and then examined the pad. "Not soot."

"This was burned into the pavement," Sophie said.

Meanwhile, Joan was looking at the sidewalk, where several long scratches were dug into the concrete. "Yes, definitely a minotaur."

"Joan, Scatty, Soph, come look at this," Josh said quietly from behind them, having left the car. They all stood up, and looked at the piece of scrap metal in his hand. It was scratched and dented, but a very definite pattern had been marked into the material.

A large curved shape was etched into it. "It looks like a horseshoe..."

"Omega, Greek letter o," Josh muttered under his breath.

"Thanks Josh, but what does that have to do with it?" Sophie asked.

He sighed. "We've got a Greek on our hands."

**A/N: No, I didn't die! I just got busy (completely forgot about this story) and had some free time today to write (was reminded through a message to continue writing).**

**This chapter goes to **FourPetalFlower**, who asked me to write another chapter. I've been busy with Halloween oneshots, I completely forgot about updating my multi-chaps, and this one was in the back of my mind. I hope this is satisfactory.**

**~ nerdy!**

**EDIT : Thank you to** Prophet of Shadow **for pointing out that I couldn't use Horus, as he's Mars Ultor. I completely forgot about that part in The Sorceress, said by Bastet to Dee "He is my brother and I call him Horus". So, thank you, and I have changed it. Otherwise, I stuck with minor gods, and Thor, because I don't recall him being mentioned.**


End file.
